The present application generally relates to the field of wireless communications. The application relates more specifically to wireless devices for communicating on wireless networks.
Wireless devices are currently used in and around buildings. Installing, setting-up, configuring, and/or otherwise providing wireless devices and networks in and around a building presents a number of challenges to those skilled in the art. Further, proper installation of wireless devices in pre-existing buildings where good wireless network coverage is desired is difficult and challenging.